


Ysolt the Vampire

by Ysolt_the_Vampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysolt_the_Vampire/pseuds/Ysolt_the_Vampire
Summary: Ysolt is a Vampire, she spies a young lady and decides to make a move. Ysolt only targets women, and beautiful ones at that. There's a running joke among her coven; When Ysolt stalks the night, no fair maiden is safe.
Kudos: 14





	Ysolt the Vampire

The night sky was heavy with snow, yet the snow-covered woman lying on the thatched roof did not as much as shudder. Her eyes were fixed on the young lady enjoying a hot drink at the local tavern. The woman wore a simple dress with a hint of modesty. Ysolt had spied her for a trader’s daughter. Unlikely to be as scared of companionship as the noble women, nor as brusque or sour tasting as a peasant. As the young lady left the tavern Ysolt stirred, she drew in a deep breath and felt the winds of magic invigorate her. Ever since joining the coven Ysolt had been more drawn to the winds of shadow, rather than death. Unusual for a vampire, but not unheard of. Focusing on her corporeal form and channelling her magic she tapped into her favourite spell, turning into a cloud of shadows, and drifted down towards a nearby alley.

Returning to form she inspected her clothes; all trace of snow was gone, and she looked as if she had just left a house. This served her purpose well. She wore a black billowing skirt, secured around her hips. A light coat of some quality to mark her as more than a simple woman, and an elaborate corset to bring her different assets to full attention. The craftsmanship of the corset would imply some wealth on her part, making the lady whom she pursued more likely to trust her. In this town, far situated from nobility, Ysolt had learned that money weighed heavily on a person’s opinion of you. Ysolt took a quick look to make sure that another tavern did lay behind her and moved forward towards the corner where the young lady was approaching. As she turned the corner she tripped on her own skirt with practiced efficiency and fell to her knees in front of the young lady. Ysolt affixed her face as to look beleaguered before looking up at the shocked woman.

“Oh thank the Heavens, a Lady!” Ysolt rose to her feet and leaned in towards her prey. Up close she could take in her beauty, amber hair flowing down to her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes and full lips. A faint smell of almond upon her, a rarity in these parts. Mayhap Ysolt had misjudged her wealth? “These foul men I tell you! They would not stop harassing me at the tavern over there, talking about my ‘ample breasts’ and ‘alluring hips’. To think that one of them was to be my host for the night!” Ysolt sobbed and faked some tears. “It was all I could do to slip into this alley!”

Those piercing eyes locked with Ysolt’s, the dark brown eyes contrasting hers of icy blue. The young lady took Ysolt’s hands and motioned her towards the way she was already walking. “Oh my, I myself just fled a tavern finding some of the patrons eyeing me in a less than tasteful manner. Come, I live not far from here, you can stay the night with me. My father won’t mind.”

Ysolt embraced the woman tightly “Oh how beautiful an angel you are, to save me in this night!”. She let go and smiled at the woman before taking her hand. “Please, guide us forward, my nightly guardian.” As the pair of women approached a modest house the lady was the first to break the silence. “My name is Marielle, my father is an accountant for most of the local stores here, may I ask your name, oh fair Lady?” Ysolt had had conversations like this countless times before and the uncalled-for compliment caught her attention. Maybe this night could bring her more than just a drink? She looked Marielle up and down, calling her a beautiful angel was no exaggeration, hence why Ysolt had singled her out. There was something of a running joke in the coven: When Ysolt stalks the night, no fair maiden goes safe. She was hardly the only one of her sisters to target women, but she was so far the only to do so exclusively. Returning her gaze to Marielle, she smiled and responded. “My name is Ysolt, I was travelling through this town on my way to visit family. I was planning on continuing my travels before sunrise, so I will probably leave very early.” The latter exclamation brought about a look of dissatisfaction from Marielle, which only served to spur Ysolt further. “I shall consider myself lucky, and thankful to those ruffian suitors, for I have found myself the fairest maiden in this town and all surrounding it as my hostess!” Marielle blushed and tightened her grip on Ysolt’s hand. Provincial towns like this were among Ysolt’s favourites. The church was weaker here, which meant more unwed and curious ladies like Marielle.

It did not take the duo long to reach Marielle’s house. Marielle approached the door and knocked. A tall, scrawny man opened the door and quickly hugged Marielle. “Mari, I was worried sick about you! You were to be home an hour ago!” “I’m sorry father, but I ran into this beleaguered lady and simply had to bring her here, her would be host accosted her and I simply could not stand idly by!” A lie, Marielle seemed happy to have an excuse for her lateness. Her father only noticed Ysolt just now and quickly bowed down. “My lady, please excuse my rudeness. Do come in and I shall bring you both hot tea to drive out the night’s cold!” The invitation was given, and Ysolt could enter. With well-practiced curtsy Ysolt replied “It would be my honour, my Lord” and once again took Marielle’s hand to be led inside.

Marielle took Ysolt to the library where an open fireplace smouldered. They sat down and conversed about books and painting as Marielle’s father prepared the tea. Neither of them seemed particularly captivated by the conversation, but rather with each other. Ysolt made sure to lean against Marielle the couch in such a way as to show off her curves, clutching Marielle’s arm and pressing it against her chest. Much to the excitement of Ysolt, her hostess’s eyes did wander. Ysolt would notice the occasional mixing up of words and book titles, as an increasingly flustered Marielle tried to lead the conversation. Ysolt was letting her fingers dance their way down Marielle’s arm and over to her stomach, stroking to gently. She was about to kiss her shoulder when the father returned with tea. With the mood thoroughly dissuaded, the two ladies drank their tea and enjoyed the evening.

As bedtime approached Marielle’s father stood up and looked at his daughter. “Mari, dear. Can you fetch the bed linens so that we may prepare the couch for our Lady guest?” Marielle rose in a hurry, clearly flustered at her father’s suggestion. “Father! You cannot mean to have a _Lady_ sleep on our couch? That is beyond absurd! Ysolt here has had a traumatic evening and should not be left alone. No, she will spend the night with me. My bed is large enough for the both of us!” Any words of disapproval evaporated in her father’s mouth as he saw the determined look on her face, he merely sighed. “Very well.” If Ysolt’s heart still beat, it would be pounding with excitement, this is going better than she could ever have planned.

After having entered Marielle’s room, Ysolt started removing her skirt. “Please, sweet angel, would you lock the door? I’m so terribly worried you see, and I would feel much safer that way.” Without skipping a beat Marielle locked the door. “Of course, my guest, your safe…” her sentence was caught short by a sharp breath. Marielle could not help but to stare at her guest. Ysolt was wearing naught but her underwear and corset now, something which seemed to fluster Marielle. Ysolt stepped forward and laid her hand to rest against Marielle’s collarbone. “Oh, please feel comfortable. Might I implore you to help me undo my corset?” Ysolt stepped back and sat down on the bed. “Where are my manners, please make yourself ready for bed first.” She put her hands behind her for support, crossed her legs and locked her eyes upon Marielle with voyeuristic attention. She could hear the young lady’s heartbeat quicken.

It took Marielle a short while to overcome her embarrassment, but she did as bid and undressed before Ysolt. Blushing at her guest’s intense, ravenous gaze. She slipped into a see-through night gown and approached Ysolt. The Vampire stood up and laid her hands on the curvy hips of her hostess. She leaned in and leant against her, whispering gently. “Oh Heavens, do not let this be a dream, do not rob me of this angel”. Marielle started fumbling with the knot at the back of Ysolt’s corset with trembling hands. Ysolt planted a soft kiss on Marielle’s cheek before turning around to give the lady a better vantage point. Ysolt allowed her hands to explore Marielle’s curves, resting on her thighs just below the night gown. As soon as the lacing was undone and the corset fell to the ground Ysolt’s hands slipped up and cusped Marielle’s behind, pulling her into an embrace against her back. She took Marielle’s hands in hers and placed one on her breast, the other on her stomach, and leaned her head back against Marielle, exposing her own neck. Marielle started to stammer something about indecency but Ysolt shushed her into a silence. “Sweet angel, beautiful Mari” her words flowed sweet like honey “please just hold me, feel me, protect me in your embrace”. Ysolt could feel the Marielle’s heart beat like a war drum, and the young lady finally gave in as Ysolt slowly brought her hand down from the stomach towards the lining of her underwear. With barely concealed lust Marielle allowed herself to take control, letting her hands roam freely across Ysolt’s body and kissing her neck. Ysolt moaned gently before dragging the amorous pair down unto the bed.

After a long and passionate few hours of deep lust and lesbicious exploration that neither of the women would soon forget Ysolt held Marielle in a lover’s embrace as she slowly fell asleep. Ysolt muttered a short incantation, making sure that Marielle would sleep deep and well. She gently moved the hair from her neck and sank her fangs into it. The bite marks would be easily hid by Marielle’s billowing hair, and she would be left not more than exhausted for a few days. Ysolt had gotten more than she expected already and would not let this lady perish tonight. After her meal she slid out of bed, put on her clothes and set about penning a letter for her lover.

> _Dear Mari,_
> 
> _I will keep this night in my memory as I travel to my family up north. As I alluded to earlier, I must leave before sunrise and will thus have to leave you before you wake. I leave with you this letter, my angel, so that you may feel secure in the knowledge that you shall be on my mind every coming night. I will send you a letter when I am heading back south, so that we may arrange another meeting. On that day I hope to repay your kindness as hostess and bring you with me to my blood kin in their castle down south. There is so much I have to show you._
> 
> _With Love,_
> 
> _Your lady Ysolt_

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! The way Vampires work in this world is loosely based on Warhammer. I was inspired by the Ulrika books set in Warhammer fantasy, and wanted to use such vampires but you know. Make 'em gay. Magic exists but I've chosen to make it a less known thing, it is dictated by different 'winds' and there exists wizards who can tap into the different winds for magic. Vampires are sustained by the wind of Death, and Ysolt in particular is adept at using the wind of Shadow. There might be more fighting and use of magic down the line, this story is mostly just gay. 
> 
> This is a proof of concept and I might make more. Please tell me in the comments what you think! 
> 
> With love,  
> Ysolt


End file.
